


Tuviste tu oportunidad (Y la aprovechaste bien)

by Ney_Rivero



Series: Reto 30 días de escritura (Esto pasa cuando tengo demasiado tiempo libre) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Aunque no hay sexo real, Duchas, Funciona, Hasta que no lo hace, Lance tiene un gran enamoramiento por Keith, Lance y Keith son rivales, Lo esconde al parecer odiarlo, M/M, Mamada, Natación, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ney_Rivero/pseuds/Ney_Rivero
Summary: Lance y Keith son nadadores profesionales y rivales, luego suceden las duchas.Día 1 de mi Reto 30 días de escritura.AU Deportes
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Reto 30 días de escritura (Esto pasa cuando tengo demasiado tiempo libre) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898365
Kudos: 8





	Tuviste tu oportunidad (Y la aprovechaste bien)

**Author's Note:**

> Que se note el hecho de que no sé nada acerca de la natación profesional.  
> Hace mucho que no escribía obscenidad, creo que estoy oxidada, bueno, allí está.

Lance ama nadar, siempre ha sido una parte muy importante y constante de su vida. Su familia vive en Varadero, a solo 20 minutos de la playa, en una casa de tres pisos pintada de azul y amarillo. Lance había aprendido a nadar a la edad de tres años y comenzó a participar en concursos cuando tenía diez, a los trece ya era la estrella en ascenso de Cuba y a los catorce conoció a su rival, Keith Kogane, el representante estrella de Corea.

Keith era un adolescente desgarbado, como casi todos, una gracia felina dentro y fuera del agua, a diferencia de Lance, quien fuera de una piscina o mar era un absoluto desastre de coordinación. Lance no pudo explicar la aversión total que tuvo por el niño al conocerse, tal vez por el hecho de que era muy cercano al héroe de Lance, Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane, o como se había comportado como si ganar el primer lugar fuera obvio.

Mirando hacia atrás Lance admite haber sido mezquino, pero tenía catorce años, las hormonas lo hacían un desastre y ahí aparece un chico que es todo lo que necesitaba para desencadenar su bi-crisis.

Ahora, con esos ojos violeta-grises mirándolo fijamente mientras chupa su polla, Lance por su vida no puede recordar porque lo odiaba tanto, o esos pueden ser todos esos años de tensión sexual pateándolo en la cara.

El día había comenzado con una alarma sonando ruidosamente en su oído, el tono de una alarma nuclear ( _porque de otra forma Lance se habría vuelto a dormir_ ), un desayuno en el comedor del hotel y un trote rápido a la piscina local alquilada por el Concurso de Natación Internacional. Habían pocos concursantes allí, Lance saludó distraídamente a Hunk, el representante de Filipinas, y amigo suyo desde los doce, y a Pidge, parte de los coordinadores del concurso.

Keith no se veía por ninguna parte y Lance se tragó su decepción, sus estiramientos eran más divertidos cuando él estaba para servir de dulce de ojos. El hecho de que Lance odiara las entrañas del mitad coreano no significaba que no pudiera admirar un buen espécimen de hombre, especialmente después de su calamitosa ruptura con su último novio, quien pensó que no se enteraría de su infidelidad solo porque viajaba mucho. La ruptura implicó muchos gritos, llantos, amenazas y más gritos, vale decir que Lance no quería repetir la experiencia.

Pasó todo el día en la piscina, cambiando entre practicar sus tiempos a solo flotar para descansar sus músculos, con una pausa para almorzar. Keith no apareció hasta que Lance era el último en la piscina, a eso de las dos o tres de la tarde. Se intercambiaron los insultos de rutina y luego Keith se lanzó de cabeza al agua, todo movimientos elegantes, y nadó hacia el lado de Lance.

-¿Shiro no viene hoy?

Shiro se había retirado por un accidente de auto que le costó una mano a los 31, pero se había vuelto el entrenador de Keith hace dos años.

-Tiene una cita con Allura esta tarde.

-¿Allura? ¿Cómo en, Reina del Agua, Ganadora del oro en los Juegos Olímpicos dos veces seguidas, Allura Altean?

-Sí, esa Allura.

-Guau,-Lance silbó-será mejor que no la cabree, escuché que su temperamento no es bonito si la provocas.

-Es Shiro.

-Concedido, Shiro no podría enojar ni a la más irritable de las mujeres.

Quedaron en silencio después de eso, su competitividad estallando en forma de carreras rápidas. Unas horas después estaban exhaustos y tropezaron en las duchas, pareciendo adolescentes otra vez por la forma en que se obstaculizaban entre sí con pies en el medio y empujones, en vez de los respetables 26 que ya tenían.

Hace muchos años que había perdido la modestia de desnudarse en presencia de otra persona, las duchas comunales no te daban mucha opción el asunto. Lance no era cohibido con su cuerpo, sabía que era guapo, ojos azules, músculos compactos y líneas estilizadas, pero Keith era otro nivel por sí solo.

En realidad, Lance nunca había perdido realmente el asombro por la belleza de Keith, incluso cuando este era un adolescente incómodo y voz quebrada. Keith solo se había hecho más hermoso a medida que crecía y nunca habían faltado hombres y mujeres dispuestos a entrar en su cama ( _Lance entre ellos, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta_ ).

Observando la forma en la que la espalda de Keith se contraía mientras se sacaba el bañador Lance maldijo en voz baja, ahí va nueva información para sus fantasías. Su polla se movió en su bañador, interesada en el cuerpo de Keith y Lance volvió a jurar, esta vez su tono era más alto y el otro le oyó. Keith se dio vuelta, una ceja alzada en pregunta, hasta que vio la polla de Lance, entonces la otra ceja se unió a su gemela, sorpresa en sus ojos.

-¿Lance?

-¿Sí, Keith?-Lance dijo a través de sus dientes apretados, la había cagado, a lo grande.

-¿Estoy leyendo mal está situación o tu polla está interesada en mi cuerpo desnudo?

Lance guardó silencio unos momentos, antes de negar suspirando.

-No, no estás leyendo mal.

-Oh, interesante, pensé que me odiabas.

Keith dio un paso hacia Lance, pareciendo muy depredador mientras lo hacía, una pantera en busca de presa.

-Puedo odiarte y aún así encontrarte atractivo Keith.

-Veo eso.

Keith avanzó y Lance retrocedió, hasta que su espalda se topó con la pared de la ducha, se distrajo con la compresión de que estaba atrapado cuando el pelinegro cayó de rodillas frente a él. La mirada de Keith era desafiante, retándolo a decir algo pero Lance se encontraba ocupado boquiabierto ante la vista.

Keith bajó el bañador de un solo tirón, la polla de Lance casi totalmente erecta surgiendo, el mitad coreano la tomó en sus manos, dio lamidas experimentales en toda su extensión, siguiendo las venas con su lengua, hasta que el pene estuvo tan duro como una roca, entonces comenzó a meterlo poco a poco en su boca. Lance tuvo que aferrarse al cabello azabache, necesitaba un ancla para no caerse debido a sus debilitadas rodillas.

Maldición, Lance nunca había recibido una mamada con tanto entusiasmo, porque Keith se tomó esto como hacía con todo, lleno de esfuerzo por ser el mejor. Y buen trabajo que hizo, esa boca pecaminosa envuelta en su polla, los labios rosados llenos de saliva, y esa lengua, Oh Dios, Lance iba a cantar alabanzas durante años sobre esa lengua.

-Vamos bebé, ¿puedes tomarme todo en esa boquita codiciosa, verdad? Sé un buen chico, vamos, llévame a tu garganta bebé.

Los ojos de Keith se encendieron con más lujuria, si eso era posible, pequeños gemidos escaparon, haciendo que el más delicioso escalofrío subiera por la columna vertebral de Lance, sus ojos abiertos tal platos al comprender que Keith al parecer tenía una torcedura de elogios. ¿Y no era eso una maravillosa sorpresa? Keith tomó sus elogios como un desafío, llevándolo hasta el fondo de su apretada y caliente garganta, apretando su polla con una placentera fricción.

Y eso los llevó al inicio de la historia, con Lance apenas sujetándose de una pieza de cordura, pensamientos coherentes hace mucho habiendo abandonado su mente.

-Hermoso, eres tan hermoso, ah ah… Keith, bebé, tan bonito para mí.

Keith reaccionó a cada alabanza con un gemido necesitado, Lance no iba a durar más, no con esa maldita ~~maravillosa~~ lengua causando estragos en su polla.

-Tan cerca, estoy tan cerca. ¿Quieres que me corra en tu boca bebé? ¿Eso quieres?

Su polla se hundió más de lo que Lance había pensado que era posible, pero fue el roce de los dientes en la carne sensible lo que lo llevó al límite. El orgasmo lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que Lance cree que se desmayó por unos segundos, su visión fue blanca por varios minutos, hasta que los gemidos lo sacaron de ahí. Keith se estaba tocando a sí mismo, una pizca de semen en las esquinas de su boca ( _Santa Madre de Dios, ¿se había tragado todo_ ), sus ojos cerrados en concentración.

Lance devolvió el favor uniendo su mano a la de Keith, los ojos morados-grises abriéndose con sorpresa ante su acción. El castaño resopló, sería de idiotas no hacer que la persona que te dio la mamada más increíble de la historia se corriera igual de fuerte. El orgasmo de Keith no tardó en llegar, un gruñido francamente gutural saliendo de esa boca, la cara derretida en puro éxtasis.

El silencio se instaló entre los dos cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado, se miraron con torpeza hasta que cada uno se metió bajo una ducha diferente. Lance reflexionó, ese había sido uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida, y quería repetirlo algún día, pero no solo por eso, el enorme enamoramiento que durante años había mantenido contenido a base de puro “odio” salió como un terremoto, ya era hora de que fuera un hombre. Así que antes de que Keith pudiera huir como lobo apaleado lo llamó, su sonrisa coqueta firme en su lugar.

-Entonces… hay un lindo restaurante indio cerca de aquí, ¿te gustaría ir?

Keith parecía un ciervo en los faros, hasta que se recuperó y toda la confianza que hace que Lance quiera tirarlo en una cama y follarlo tan fuerte que olvide su nombre regresó.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡No te olvides de dejar un comentario, aunque sea uno corto, me animan a seguir escribiendo!


End file.
